


Неправильная ненависть

by JustyAly



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: M/M, ау по отношению к канону, возможен ООС, неопределенные отношения, что-то вроде ER
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustyAly/pseuds/JustyAly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первый ненавидит Третьего по многим причинам. Только вот ненавидит он как-то неправильно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неправильная ненависть

Вы знаете, как это — ненавидеть человека? Ненавидеть так, что на постоянно основе хочется прижать его к ближайшей стене и выбить весь дух, даже если реально на это не хватит сил. Ненавидеть так, что каждый раз едва ли сдерживаться, чтобы не подсыпать ему в еду любую отраву или просто не нажать на кнопку и не выкинуть в космос.  
Первый ненавидит Третьего именно так, когда прикрывает его от пуль, вытаскивает из разгерметизированного коридора, впервые соглашается с его мнением по собственной воле, когда Третий, не щадя, втрахивает его в кровать.  
Черт его знает, как так вышло. Просто однажды весь гнев ударяет в голову, заставляя действовать, впечатать все-таки в стену. Но Третий не сопротивляется, лишь снисходительно улыбается в ответ. И все. Прощай сознание, здравствуй бездна глаз человека напротив.  
Третий делает шаг в сторону, и Первый прижимает его к стене ладонями за плечи, но тому достаточно и этого — слышится щелчок блокировки двери — дотянулся до пульта.  
Первый смотрит растерянно, едва ли сам понимает, что творит, а Третий не мешает. До поры до времени. Пока не закатывает глаза, отталкивает его руки и тянется к ремню на штанах.  
Черт его знает, почему это произошло, но когда кусаешь зубами угол подушки — только не стонать от боли и этого извращенного удовольствия, только не стонать — и держишься то за спинку кровати, то за простынь, думать особо не получается.  
Это продолжается...сколько уже? Минимум разговоров, никаких нежностей, только похоть.  
И черт бы побрал Третьего, который никогда не приходит сам. Провоцирует, но ждет. Всегда по одному сценарию: ночь, тишина на корабле, в каюте тускло светит лампа на столе, сам Третий — вальяжно развалился в кресле и так понимающе ухмыляется. Но стоит Первому скинуть футболку — от его спокойствия не остается и следа.  
Что-то меняется после того, как они чуть не задохнулись в хранилище. Первый нарушает ритуал, сразу заваливаясь на кровать, зарываясь в подушки и стискивая одеяло. Он даже не снимает куртку, хотя в постели моментально становится жарко. Третий откладывает книгу и присаживается рядом на край кровати. Спасибо, что хоть молчит. Через пару минут ему, кажется, надоедает ждать, он тяжело вздыхает, слышится шелест одежды, гаснет свет, и кровать снова прогибается под весом человеческого тела. Первого ощутимо пихают в бок, освобождая место, вытягивают из-под него простынь и слышится недовольное: «Хоть куртку сними, ты же запаришься». Тот лишь сильнее прячется в подушки. В этой тишине вообще непонятно, сколько времени проходит. Его насильно усаживают в кровати и тянут руки из рукавов. Первый заторможено моргает, пытаясь сосредоточиться на лице Третьего. Не то, чтобы это очень получается. Тот стягивает с него куртку и, закусив губу в раздумьях, футболку, толкает обратно и накидывает простынь. Фыркает раздраженно и отворачивается. И нет, Первый точно не улыбается бездумно в потолок, что вы.  
Просыпаться от того, что не можешь вдохнуть нормально — то еще чувство. Они никогда раньше не спали вместе в прямом смысле этого слова. Сейчас же Третий распластался на нем, как на удобной подушке, и это было бы даже приятно, если бы не недостаток кислорода и протестующие кости. Ёрзанье определенно будит Третьего, ну и тычок под ребра тоже. Тот недовольно бурчит, смазано целует куда-то в основание шеи и откатывается в бок, совершенно не замечая, как каменеет Первый. Потому что какого черта, в самом-то деле.  
Третий с удовольствием потягивается и бьет его в плечо.  
«Ты задолжал мне секс», — тянет он, и Первый, развернувшись, с чувством пинает его, скидывая с кровати. Грохот падения — райская музыка для ушей. Отборный мат из-под кровати — тоже. То, что ему в лицо со всей силы прилетает его же одежда — такая малая плата за это. Он со смехом натягивает на себя шмотки и сматывается из комнаты как можно быстрее. Всегда можно сказать, что он не слышал звука удара попавшей под руку Третьему книжки о дверь.  
Первый ненавидит Третьего по многим причинам, большинство из которых он не помнит. А еще потому, что эта скотина засела в мозгу так прочно, что каждый гребанный вечер он обнаруживает себе напротив знакомой двери. И кто знает, может, когда он психанет и не позволит Третьему увернуться от нихрена не романтичного первого поцелуя, он вспомнит, почему не убил его сразу, как, наверное, и собирался.  
Может быть. А может, и нет. И тогда они просто продолжат вот так ненавидеть друг друга. И какая разница, правильно они это делают или нет, когда их все устраивает.


End file.
